1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to heat exchanger systems and, in particular to a new and useful heat exchanger which utilizes a static turbulence generator to convert the pressure in pressurized medium such as air into kinetic energy thereof and draw heat from the surroundings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heat exchangers of many varieties are known such as refrigeration units, air conditioners and the like. Devices such as these are known which utilize compression, absorption, ejection and air cycles to perform the heat exchange function. In devices using compression and absorption which are the most common methods utilized and usually of the closed cycle type, a combination of expensive elements is required such as compressors, evaporators, condensers and the like as well as a cooling liquid or medium of special characteristic such as freon. In an apparatus using an ejection cycle, a vigorous flow of vapor or medium is necessary as are additional components such as evaporators, condensers and a flow of water. Devices utilizing air cycles, are specific to aviation so that they require additional apparatus unique to that field. Such devices are outside the scope and field of the present invention.